Within the domain of optical fiber-based communication networks, there is a constant discussion regarding various network architectures, often referred to as “FTTx”, which stands for “fiber-to-the-x”. The “x” may be “home” (FTTH), “curb” (FTTC), “node” (FTTN), etc. Recently, these competing architectures have been deployed to provide Gigabit per second connections to the ultimate end-user location (i.e., residence, office, mobile device or the like). Many providers are looking towards to the use of a FTTH configuration, installing optical fiber from a network “drop” all the way to each physical endpoint location. However, costs for installing the last few hundred feet of fiber to each physical location currently range from $300-$400 for the labor alone. It is also predicted that 5G networks will require the utilization of many small cell sites to supplement current macro-cell sites, in order to support the higher data rates to mobile users.
Thus, carriers would prefer a means for providing Gigabit connections to homes or businesses (in general, “end-user locations”) without the need to install fiber to actual physical locations. Indeed, carriers are also interested in having a means to quickly and easily install small cells, providing such capacity quickly and with low cost, while not requiring specialized technicians to install the service. Future “5G” technologies may enable Gigabit wireless data rates within a range of about 100-500 meters, lending support to finding a way to use wireless connections for this last connection between end users and the network.
It is known that network RF wireless data rates drop in proportion to increased distance between the network-connected RF antenna and the end user wireless device. As mobile devices continue to proliferate and applications continue to require increasing data rates, service providers need to deploy sufficient wireless transceivers and antennae closer to the end user locations, so as to deliver acceptable data rates to the consumers. In most of today's configurations, wireless network components are deployed as stand-alone components, consisting of cables, wireless transceivers and antennas; these various components are then assembled in the field to meet the requirements of a particular installation. This process is time-consuming and requires multiple skills by field technicians to properly handle, install, and connect power conductors, optical fibers cables, wireless transceivers, and antenna components.
There are a variety of known arrangements describing the combination of optical fiber and power conductors in a single cable sheath. In these arrangements, the included power conductors may be used for monitoring applications, systems testing, and the like. However, these configurations are not used as also a source of wireless communication. To provide wireless network services to the same group of subscribers, the necessary wireless components are provided as separate piece parts (or sub-assemblies) and need to be field-assembled and field-connected into the desired network service area.